This proposal seeks to define the integration of sensory and motor function that occurs through the dorsal column nuclei projections to the inferior olive. Specifically, the goal will be to define differences in the types of information transmitted from the main cuneate portion of the dorsal column nuclei to the medial accessory and the dorsal accessory divisions of the inferior olive. This will be accomplished by: (1) using a retrograde labeling technique to differentiate the locations of cells in the main cuneate nucleus that project to the medial and dorsal accessory olives, and, with knowledge of these locations, (2) using electrophysiological recording techniques to characterize the responses to peripheral stimulation of cells in the main cuneate nucleus which have been shown by antidromic stimulation to project to either the medial or dorsal accessory olives. The data obtained will define the types of sensory information (exteroceptive and/or proprioceptive) that are used by the two divisions of the inferior olive in the control of various aspects of motor activity.